Al Mualim
Al Mualim ''', sometimes known as '''The Old Man of the Mountain or by his historical name Rashid ad-Din Sinan, is the final antagonist in the 2007 video game Assassin's Creed. However, Altaïr only finds out about him being a Templar at the very end of the game. He was the Mentor of the Assassins until he was defeated by Altaïr, who became Mentor in his place. Al Mualim is known for being a very wise and soft-spoken leader, but he can be very mysterious and unpredictable. He never talks about personal things about himself, and always changes the subject when someone asks too many questions. He teaches his students to find the inner peace, for there cannot be peace in the world when there is no peace in your mind. He always rewards loyalty and success richly, but he won't accept failure and doesn't abide traitors. History In 1191 AD, Al Mualim sent his best Assassin, Altaïr to retrieve a treasure beneath Solomon's Temple. Altaïr fails at first, making Al Mualim very angry. However, his anger turns to fury when his fellow Assassins come back with the treasure, but heavily wounded. Robert de Sable then attacks Masyaf, and while Al Mualim is speaking to him, Altaïr is told to set off a trap with two other Assassins, though one is injured and the second tries to heal the first's wounds, leaving Altaïr to set the trap alone. When the Templars start fleeing, Al Mualim demotes Altaïr from Master Assassin to Novice, confiscating all of his weapons. Altaïr gets a chance to redeem himself, by interrogating a traitor and bringing him in for questioning, and by assassinating nine very important Templars: Tamir, Garnier de Naplouse, Talal, Abu'l Nuqoud, William of Montferrat, Majd Addin, Jubair Al Hakim, Sibrand and Robert de Sable. As Altaïr kills each one, he will interrogate them. They however, will either mention the Apple of Eden or Al Mualim's name one way or another. Some will have personal bodyguards, while others will not. Some will be in Damascus, while some will be in Jerusalem, and some will be in Acre. After Altaïr kills them, he will return to Masyaf, where he will report his successful assassinations. Impressed, Al Mualim will promote Altaïr with a new piece of equipment, and a rank will be restored as well. Once all targets on a list have been taken out, then a new target list will be provided. Memory Block 4 is the only time all 3 cities at once each have a target to eliminate. Eventually, Al Mualim reveals to Altaïr that everyone on the list was a member of the Templar Order and orders him to kill Robert de Sable to finish it once and for all. Altaïr assassinates everyone, but Robert de Sable reveals that Al Mualim was a Templar all along, but he didn't want to share the power of the treasure that they took from Solomon's Temple and was only using Altaïr to simply do his dirty work. This treasure was the Second Apple of Eden, which can be used to enslave mankind. Altaïr returns to Masyaf, finding all the Assassins in the city under a hypnotic trance apart from Malik and a small group of other Assassins, controlled by Al Mualim. When Altaïr made his way to the castle, he found out that Al Mualim was using the Apple to control the other Assassins. He then confronts Al Mualim. After fighting several illusions that consist of the nine men Altaïr killed before, and copies of Al Mualim, Altaïr finally manages to kill Al Mualim and takes the Apple for himself. Abilities and Equipment *'Swordsmanship': During his battle with Altair, he showed great swordsmanship skills, despite his much elderly age. *'Leadership': He was the Mentor of the Assassins in Syria and was a very wise and extremely capable leader. *'Resources': As the head of the Assassins, he had access to all of the organization's resources. *'Apple of Eden': Al Mualim greatly desired the treasure of Solomon's temple, which was an Apple of Eden. With the Apple, he has access to certain supernatural powers. **'Mind Control': He was able to mesmerize the entire city of Masyaf into his loyal minions. However, beings of Isu heritage, such as Altaïr are immune to its mind control effects. **'Telekinesis': He was able to physically control Altair and even restrain him. **'Illusion Generation': He is able to generate illusions to not only make himself disappear, but to also create several copies of himself in order to trick his opponent and mask his true presence, including copies of the 9 men he ordered Altaïr to assassinate. Gallery 08D4414D-67A6-4146-8314-E8C96D33ACC4.jpeg|Concept art of Al Mualim 5D8F7832-C1E1-4AAA-955D-519E6B58F734.png|Al Mualim as he appears in Assassin's Creed: Memories 1AA45D9B-0932-487F-BE67-29442D3F1C07.png|Al Mualim in his youth 33653AE1-AAE2-4A90-8FE8-142AA9BAB034.jpeg|Al Mualim meeting Altaïr in Alep 6A85893C-A0B8-4E3A-A7FA-F23F2F9231CD.png|Al Mualim during the attack on Masyaf 797A4F52-79DE-4849-905C-C187E0533052.png|Al Mualim confronting Altaïr after the Templar attack 7300BF5B-BC4A-4BFD-BA15-BD43AEEFF135.png|Al Mualim wielding his knife C640FAB8-1D86-450F-9076-A187882B2896.png|Al Mualim executing Masun E94334DB-4517-4F5A-B20C-E96C9422FCD2.png|Al Mualim holding the list of Templars EFE783F3-40B8-43A4-AA06-98330E1376BF.png|Al Mualim revealing his true intentions E50A5E18-23D3-41D3-8CFA-765322139B47.png|Altaïr held captive by Al Mualim D01B1CCF-189E-466B-AFD9-A7CA691D97DD.png|The nine copies of Al Mualim against Altaïr 0B81A2B3-740F-4DB2-B37D-864E4D9A42D2.png|Altaïr assassinating Al Mualim AB711770-8D57-4E80-84F2-1DAB9C2C528B.png|The Apple slipping from Al Mualim's grasp 581F5067-3432-460E-8109-B3596500388F.png|Al Mualim's final moments 7E3B262A-1146-4513-BC6C-007B654F39A0.png|Altaïr burning Al Mualim's body 4B155E93-0A1B-42BB-BDD8-67CA60EE25C3.png|Al Mualim’s body burning 39398BE0-41C9-4C21-91A6-181148147AC6.jpeg|Juhani Otso Berg's file on Al Mualim Videos Assassin's Creed Walkthrough - Memory Block 1 Solomon's Temple - Memory Glory 4 4 Assassin's Creed - Memory Block 7 - Al Mualim Paradise Assassination-1 Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin's Creed villains Category:Assassin Category:Master of Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Fictionalized Category:Hegemony Category:Spy Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Posthumous Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Flashback villains Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill